bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius Oraius Balshaw
'''Cornelius Oraius Balshaw '''is a veteran physician whose focus shifted to studies of the mind and it's understanding. With a interest in Astromancy the old man keeps himself busy and locked away for much of his time to study the stars further. After the fall of the Gilnean wall, Cornelius made his way south to Stormwind and eventually found himself locked away in a retirement home. Recently however he managed to annoy Stormwind staff enough to be returned to Gilneas, finding a new home by the Ashen Coast and reconnecting with his grandson Sirus Blackmane. History Cornelius Oraius Blashaw is a 68 year old retired doctor and former Gilnean musician who suffers from dementia. Orphaned at eight after his parents passed during border skirmishes between Lordaeron and Gilneas a young Cornelius grew up in the orphanages of Gilneas where he continued his practice for music as he had been taught previously by his parents. Eventually finding a family willing to take the young boy in he was able to continue his musical practice and further his understanding as a pianist. Cornelius took his knowledge in music with him as he traveled throughout Gilneas teaching the children of wealthy households the proper etiquette and understanding of the piano. His desire for travel eventually lead him to join the ranks of a fair troupe, where he met Flora a contortionist whom would later become his wife. Always thirsting for more knowledge, Cornelius eventually leaned away from his vagabond lifestyle when Flora became pregnant. Finally “growing up” as he claimed for the daughter who was on her way and the ability to properly provide for his new family he began medical training specifically in the area and study of the mind. His need for more knowledge ever increasing eventually lead him to study Astromancy and shadow magic. Money became tight for the young family as Cornelius constantly required more material for his research and work, causing much stress and hardship. Using the shadow and void eventually influenced the young man in such a way that he would make use of what the void offered in return for knowledge and medical breakthroughs that eventually brought fame and fortune to the family. However the price that came with the constant harnessing of void energy was one Flora was not willing to pay, pushing her to depart from Cornelius, leaving him and their daughter Morgan. The night Flora left her family was marked by snowstorms, forcing her carriage off the road and into a river, where she froze to death. The death of his wife sent Cornelius into a deep, several year long depression during which he began to neglect his daughter Morgan, who as she grew began to resent her father. Harnessing the dark void energy began to take it’s toll on Cornelius, as he began to show signs of dementia. Acting out in rage and forgetfulness he would eventually push Morgan away entirely who took her first chance to leave her senile father and moved as far away as she could to begin her own family cutting all contact to him. The pain that came with the loss of any remainder of his family he had left through his daughter sent the man into another bout of depression which caused him to eventually leave Gilneas and find his way to Stormwind. Having little to no memory of how he even ended up in Stormwind, the old man was sent to a nursing home for the elderly where he remained for a long while before he began to act out in an attempt to return to Gilneas to reconcile with his daughter. His plan had worked and Stormwind returned him to Gilneas, however arriving in the Ashen Coast he soon found out that his daughter had perished along with her husband, leaving behind their only son, his grandson- Sirus Blackmane. Occasionally Cornelius’ memories return to him along with all the suffering he has experienced in his past. In an attempt to rid himself of the memory he will begin acting senile until he eventually forces himself into a stage of his actual senilism. Through all of this however, he attempts to reconcile with his grandson Sirus, his own way of atoning for the mistakes he has made with his daughter. Balshaw and Blackmane Family Inheritance Until Sirus Blackmanes elevation to Baronette, the Balshaw and Blackmane family was not any of nobility, however they were loyal in their duties to Gilneas. In fact, the Balshaw family, Cornelius being the last of them, hold on to a secret artifact, a family heirloom which is believed to summon shelled guardians from the waters. Often claimed to be nothing more than a fancy seashell the low tone that emits from the shell when blown into attracts turtles for some unknown reason. Cornelius has stated, from time to time that it is only to be used in extremely rare and dire cases. In the midst of all the chaos after the Legion invasion Cornelius used the shell and called forth it's ancient guardian along with a slew of turtles that now follow him around. The old man vanished shortly after, only to be seen on occasion in quick passing followed by a large, mysterious robed creature. The only other thing linking to Cornelius' sudden disappearance or need to vanish is a flyer that was printed by the Blackmane Baronetcy, warning of an ancient evil which will befall Gilneas and it's people should they not prepare themselves. The flyer has been distributed all throughout the Duchy of the Ashen Coast and even managed to find itself among the Prepfoot of Highmountain.Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Category:Order of the Raven Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Warlocks Category:Pyromancer Category:Shadowcasters